


Держи меня за руку

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Шерлок хотел жить лишь работой, но у судьбы свои планы.





	Держи меня за руку

Шерлок терпеть не мог свою метку-компас, нет, правда, в восемнадцать, этот странный символ, появившийся на шее, его «наследие», которое многие из его сверстников носили с явной гордостью, очень раздражал. Эти осторожные, неявно проявляющиеся очертания, постоянное жжение и странные мысли… Нет, чертов компас определенно усложнял его жизнь.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что обычным тональным средством и толстым слоем грима его не скрыть?

Этот снисходительный тон ни с кем не спутать. Майкрофт. Естественно, кто еще мог заглянуть к нему в комнату без предупреждения.

— Здесь частная собственность, — практически сразу обозначает границы Холмс-младший. — Выйди из комнаты.

— Братец, можешь бросить свои потуги, твоя судьба…

Шерлок практически сразу абстрагируется и заглушает источник шума, по крайней мере, пока стрелки на компасе — его чертовой метки, — еще окончательно не проявились, у него есть шанс все остановить. Для того, чтобы метка «заработала» и указала на твою судьбу, могли понадобиться годы. А Шерлок с момента осознания того, что меньше всего на свете хочет зависеть от какого-нибудь идиота, которого уготовила ему судьба, жаждал избавиться от этого «проклятья».

***

 

— Молодой человек, вы должны понимать все риски, которые несет подобное… — начал пояснять старый профессор Кларк, который, один из немногих ученых в стране, посвятил свою жизнь науке, а именно изучению связи между двумя соулмлейтами и природу появления меток.

— Я все понимаю, — резко обрывает поток нравоучений Шерлок, косясь на настенные часы. С каждым днем ему все труднее заставлять себя слушать словесные потоки, ведь на свете есть уйма вещей, которым можно было бы посвятить свое свободное время, а вот пустая болтовня в них не входила. Ему двадцать один. Он официально взрослый по всем меркам и вправе принимать самостоятельные решения.

— В конце концов, подумайте только о том человеке, который точно так же как и вы носит на теле отметку, которая в будущем приведёт именно к вам. Подумайте о своем нареченном, — попытался еще раз достучаться до Шерлока профессор, но видя лишь упрямство во взгляде, просто махнул в сторону комнаты, давая понять, что больше уговаривать не намерен. По крайней мере, пока.

— Сколько сывороток вколоть мне требуется, — на ходу задает вопрос Холмс, с неприкрытым самодовольством отворяя массивную дверь, за которой скрывались сотни ампул с единственным лекарством способным уничтожить связь. Разбить этот чертов компас, который высечен у него на шее.

— Около семи, но не забывайте о том, что процесс крайне болезненный, не говоря уже о массе побочных действий, некоторые бросают курс на середине, не в силах пережить эту агонию, — предупреждение проносится мимо ушей, Шерлок хватает все восемь ампул с верхней полки, на свету разглядывая разлитую в них голубоватую жидкость.

— Это чистый яд, мой мальчик, тебе придется пережить собственную смерть, чтобы обмануть природу, — профессор Кларк поправляет очки, — я отчасти понимаю твои опасения, но…

— Спасибо, — Шерлок кивает и с тем же необузданным порывом покидает лабораторию университета. Он не сомневается в том, что справится и в том, что его решение, абсолютно верное.

***

 

— Так значит вот почему твоя метка выглядит так… — Джон проглатывает фразу не в силах закончить ее. Компас-метка на шее детектива выглядит так, будто кто-то не раз разбил его и вырвал к чертям стрелки, хотя такое, наверное, просто физически невозможно, однако перед ним сидел человек именно с таким. Пустой, бледный и веющий смертью отметкой-компаса.

— Не стоит быть таким впечатлительным, стрелки на твоей компас-метке тоже практически не двигаются, а их бледное сияние сулит мало хорошего, — слегка поддевает Шерлок, давая понять, что осуждать его поступки Джон не вправе. Они оба далеки от совершенства, ровно как и их метки.

— А ты никогда не задумывался о своей второй половинке? — продолжает свою линию Джон, обводя указательным пальцем контур фарфоровой кружки. — Может быть этот человек глубоко несчастлив? Может, он отчаянно нуждался в тебе и твоей поддержке?

— Сантименты, — с укором произносит Холмс, — чертовы сантименты, почему обычные люди так много придают значения всему этому? Почему они не могут просто понять, что не каждому нужна семья? Мне, например, достаточно иметь того, что я имею сейчас.

— Ты же в курсе, что многие считают тебя одиноким социопатом — фриком? — Джон смотрит на Шерлока в упор. Он сам до конца не осознает, почему его так задевают слова друга. Может, он и вправду стал слишком принимать все близко к сердцу?

***

— Так значит свидание? — Сара неловко улыбается, позволяя взять себя за руку. Джон чуть смущается, стараясь игнорировать плетущегося позади них Шерлока Холмса, который делает вид, будто это нормально совместные посиделки втроем.

— Что-то вроде, — Джон кивает, как бы подтверждая сказанное.

— Вместе с Шерлоком, — Сара едва заметно оглядывается назад, — кажется, твой друг был бы не прочь оказаться в любом другом месте, но не здесь.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем он пошел со мной, — тихо сквозь зубы произносит Джон, непроизвольно при этом погладив метку с компасом на шее. В последнее время та вела себя странно, если так вообще можно выразиться. Стала чаще о себе напоминать, отвечая на любые прикосновения странным жжением, хотя ни одна из стрелок не сдвинулась ни на йоту.

— Здесь есть неплохое кафе, — внезапно подает голос Холмс, показывая на яркую неоновую вывеску, — я думаю, после успешно раскрытого дела, нам всем не помешает подкрепление.

Слова, сказанные с наигранной веселой интонацией, после которых Джон мысленно ставит себе пометку выяснить причину их появления. Шерлок редко позволяет себе быть предельно откровенным, но если суметь на него правильно надавить, то можно добиться неплохих результатов.

— Я не против, — соглашается Джон, в то время как Сара переводит взгляд с Джона на Шерлока.

— Ты ревнуешь, — слишком торжественно произносит она свою догадку, практически сразу отпуская руку Джона. — Ты не просто так последовал за нами, тебе претит мысль, что твой единственный друг может встретить свою судьбу и сместить тебя с личного пьедестала почета.

— Что за чушь, мне плевать на Джона и его подружек, я просто голоден, — практически сразу переходит в оборону Шерлок, но выглядя при этом до смешного раздосадовано. — Джон, если ты не скажешь ей…

— Я, хм, — Джон вновь касается своей метки, чувствуя странный жар, будто кто-то включил под кожей печку, — мне не очень хорошо, так что отложим словесную перепалку на потом.

— Но ты все равно не получишь желаемого, — хмыкает Сара, не без дерзости глядя на детектива. Впрочем, Шерлок отвечает ей тем же.

— Не думаю, что ты надолго задержишься в списке его предпочтений, — юлит Шерлок, подаваясь вперед и как бы заслоняя своей спиной Джона. — Я всегда буду для него тем самым человеком, ради которого стоит возвращаться.

— Не слишком ли самонадеянно? — Сара усмехается, а Шерлок напротив полон решимости. Прежде собственнические чувства, все эти странные порывы по отношению к Джону не давали о себе знать, а что же до этого случая, то происходящее является для него таким же сюрпризом. Будто некая невидимая сила толкает его, что… защищать своего человека, того единственного, кто способен скрасить его будни? Нет, определенно всему есть какая-то своя причина, которая пока до конца не ясна.

— Я не вижу смысла продолжать это, — Сара поправляет волосы и пытается заглянуть за Шерлока и добиться хоть какого-то ответа от Джона, ведь все начинает выглядеть крайне… глупо.

— Это какая-то бессмыслица, ребячество, Шерлок, мы друзья и… Сара, мне очень жаль, но я думаю, нам всем стоит остыть.

Четверть часа спустя, Шерлок и Джон оказываются уже на пороге квартиры Бейкер-Стрит. Никто из них после не проронил ни слова. Все сказанное и услышанное — закрытая территория. Оба не готовы принять это странное чувство, которое, безусловно, возникло между ними еще в первую встречу. Хотелось бы верить, что это что-то значит для каждого из них, но существовало столько причин. Одна из которых — метки.

По прошествии стольких лет, Шерлок никогда ничего так не желал, как о том, чтобы его компас заработал, ведь собственная интуиция кричала, что Джон именно тот самый человек, присутствие которого заставляет его работать лучше и продуктивней, чья поддержка придает больше сил. Может, это банальная влюбленность, часть тех чувств, которые он с детства избегал, но что-то заставляло его сердце биться учащенно, всячески стараться удержать внимание Джона и быть для него лучшим. Внутри Шерлока живет множество внутренних демонов и он сам не скрывал, что не самая лучшая компания. Есть множество вещей, которых он никогда не смог бы дать Джону, но… Существовал огромный список исключений, принципы с которым он бы мог поступиться, если бы у него только был шанс.

— Я все еще не совсем понимаю, что за представление ты устроил перед Сарой, — недовольно произносит Джон, старательно избегая взгляда Холмса. — Я прошу тебя быть предельно откровенным, иначе этот разговор не закончится ничем хорошим.

— Возьми меня за руку.

Нет. Это не приказ. Не просьба. Это звучит так буднично, будто Джон и Шерлок по несколько раз за день так делают.

Эта странная фраза вызывает дрожь внутри Джона. Опасения? Все должно быть не так. Друзья могут что-то не договаривать, скрывать мотивы, нарушать личное пространство. Что-то в позе, в странном взгляде Шерлока заставляет все внутри оцепенеть и лишь чертов компас-метка, будто пульсирует. Становится не по себе. И больно. Так больно, что хочется выть. Заставить Шерлока вновь стать тем же бесчувственным засранцем, которому плевать на чувства других. Джон ощущает себя утопающим, тем, кого вот-вот поглотят ледяные волны.

— Я не обещаю ничего, просто держи меня за руку.

Джон не хочет ничего понимать, все, чего он желает, чтобы все стало как раньше. Намного проще. Когда любой шаг не обернется очередной ошибкой.

Время будто замедлило свой ход или Джону хотелось так думать, но холодные пальцы Шерлока касаются его ладони. Обычное ничего не значащее прикосновение. Джон задерживает дыхание, пытаясь приглушить стук собственного сердца и попытаться понять.

Странное поведение собственного компаса, Шерлока, который в последнее время ведет себя так же крайне странно, будто он влюблен, а предмет его воздыхания может перейти в другие руки.

— Как давно ты понял? — медленно произносит Джон, пытаясь обуздать поток собственных мыслей. Столько всего нужно было спросить. Сказать.

— Это произошло случайно, честно сказать, я впервые не знаю, как ответить на твой вопрос, — у Шерлока немного виноватый вид, но Джон искренне рад честному ответу. Шерлоку не впервой играть чужими чувствами и не хотелось бы стать предметом очередной манипуляции.

— Что ты предлагаешь делать дальше? — сглотнув, Джон позволяет себе переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока. Странные ощущения. Будто все происходит не с ним.

— Не знаю, но я бы определенно хотел, чтобы ты продолжил быть моим блоггером и единственным человеком, которому я мог бы доверять.

— Звучит неплохо, — Джон кивает, — пожалуй, из этого бы могло что-то получиться.

Шерлок кивает и улыбается, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать Джона в краешек губ.

— Я не думаю, что нам стоит спешить и бежать за обручальными кольцами, — Джон прислоняется лбом ко лбу Шерлока, — мы все еще должны разобраться с Мориарти. Англия по-прежнему в опасности. В шаге от падения.

Им больше не требуется слов, чтобы пояснить, свои чувства и опасения. Будущее так и остается неизвестным, единственное, в чем они уверены — нужно держаться за руки и никогда не отпускать друг друга.


End file.
